In today's society, an ever-increasing number of individuals worldwide are suffering from various types of debilitating diseases and conditions. For example, in the United States alone, there are over 30,000 sufferers of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). Additionally, a multitude of other individuals are also suffering from other diseases and conditions that affect the respiratory functions of individuals. Such diseases and conditions include, but are not limited to, lung cancer, bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), asthma, upper respiratory infections, lower respiratory infections, and various types of inflammatory diseases. Individuals suffering from such diseases and conditions may lose control of their diaphragms, have reduced breathing capabilities, have reduced lung function, have other lasting physical impairments, or any combination thereof. As a result, many of the individuals suffering from such diseases and conditions often require the use of artificial respirators to provide additional supporting air pressure and to facilitate and restore normal breathing function.
While current artificial respirators provide many benefits, current artificial respirators typically have loud alarms that constantly go off any time the air pressure detected is anomalous. Additionally, the machines and pumps utilized to provide air pressure variation and oxygen injection are generally very noisy as well. The noises created by alarms and the machines providing air pressure variation and oxygen injection not only have to be tolerated by the individual using the artificial respirator, but also by any caregivers. Until late stages of disease, such caregivers are typically family members of the individual using the artificial respirator. While professional caregivers are available, often times families cannot afford to have professional caregivers rendering any care at their homes. Additionally, caregivers often have varying abilities to tolerate the constant noise of the general operation of artificial respirators and the sounds generated by artificial respirator alarms. Furthermore, there are often instances where the individual using the artificial respirator needs to remove the respiration mask of the artificial respirator temporarily, such as when the individual needs to speak, consume food, go to the restroom, answer the door, or take a phone call. When the respiration mask is removed from the mouth of the individual, the added noise of the air movement through the mask is often quite loud. The loud noise generated by the removed respiration mask often causes substantial interruption and disturbance to others in located in the vicinity of the mask and user. For example, the noises generated by the mask may interrupt others that are watching television, talking on the phone, or trying to sleep. As a result, current artificial respirator technologies may be enhanced so as to provide a better quality of life to users of artificial respirators and to their caregivers, to provide improved functionality and features, and to provide improved ease-of-use.